It's Pregnancy Time!
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: If life with now being in a relationship with Iris wasn't challenging before, it was about to get a whole lot more difficult. Two words; triple trouble. Read to find out! (Last part in the It's Internet Time trilogy)
1. Author's Note

Hello guys :)

Um here is just a little author's note because I didn't want to have this huge thing before the first chapter of my new story so... Anyways, this story I am excited to upload but also a little nervous because it's a pregnancy one. Now, please try and be easy with me. I am only 14 and don't know much about all that stuff but I tried to find out as much as possible. It's more of a light read rather than a detailed pregnancy story but I hope you enjoy anyway :) If I don't cover much in this story I'll be doing a oneshot project too but I'll go more into detail about that once the whole story is uploaded xD

Secondly, this story is super super super super special to me because I wrote it for AAML-TAML as today is exactly a year since we met. Dearest TT, thank you for one of the best years of my life but obviously you already got my message and we shall talk more later. I hope you enjoy this story because I worked hard at it for you (and everyone else of course) and I can't wait to read yours x

TT and everyone else, I hope you enjoy this story and go read chapter one as that will be up next :)


	2. Chapter 1

"Now, are you sure you're okay with me going? I can tell them I can't make it if you're unhappy with me going. Are you sure you're fine?" 

The green haired male was talking about a connoisseur gathering that was held in Vertress City every year. He would be gone for a day and Iris getting sick almost every few hours had made him apprehensive about leaving her. 

"Ci-lan, I'll be fine…" she whined and pouted at him in a cute way despite feeling very nauseous. "It's probably just something I ate…" she looked down at her stomach, nibbling her lip slightly. 

Cilan sighed and went to the front door with his briefcase in his hand and his brown cargo jacket over his arm.

"You're probably right…" he frowned and held his chin with his fingers, thinking, before pulling her into a hug. "It's probably just a twenty four hour bug." 

Iris nibbled her lip further, closing her eyes and burying her head into his chest.

"I have no idea what's going on…" she mumbled although she had an idea. It wasn't a one hundred percent positive feeling but a niggling feeling was there. Deep down she knew. 

Cilan pulling away from the hug interrupted her deep thoughts.

"Me neither…" he sighed before consulting his watch. "Well honey, I'd better get going." He pulled his jacket onto his body and picked up the briefcase before blowing Iris a kiss, much to her confusion.

"Don't I get a proper kiss?" her eyes grew wide with bewilderment and her lips formed her trademark pout. 

The green haired connoisseur sighed fondly and opened the door to head off to the airport.

"No you don't… If you are sick then I can't risk catching it and spreading it throughout the hundreds of connoisseurs." He shrugged at her, noticing her bottom lip was quivering.

Along with the sickness, Iris was feeling very clingy and hormonal at the same time. "All right just one…" he groaned at her before leaning his face closer to hers and… kissing her on the cheek.

"Ci-lan!" pronouncing her boyfriend's name in two dramatic syllables was one of her habits when she was cross with him. "That's not a proper kiss!" 

Cilan pulled away from this small kiss and went outside to stand on the porch.

"I'm sorry but that's all you're getting. It's better than nothing, no?" 

Iris' blown up pouty face clearly showed otherwise.

"Well never mind…" he sweat dropped and chuckled sheepishly, his eyes arrow shapes. "I'll be back very late tonight. Pansage is staying to keep Axew company and my brothers will be next door if you need anything." 

The purple haired young woman pouted once more before her eyes filled with slight tears and she waved at him as he walked down their driveway.

"Bye Cilan! I'll miss you!" she sniffed sadly as Axew and Pansage scuttled to her feet, calling their names as goodbye to the green haired male.

Cilan was shocked to see Iris' tears and smiled sadly before waving back.

"I'll miss you too but I'll be back before you know it. I love you Iris!" 

Before Iris could say the same back to him, he was out of sight. Sighing sadly, she went back inside and shut the door. As she reached the kitchen, a wave of nausea washed over her and she had to sit down.

"Aw man not again…" she rested her sweaty feeling head on the table and caught sight of her favourite red fruit. "Hey maybe an apple will help. They always make me feel better no matter what." 

Iris took one bite out of the apple and her face scrunched up confusedly.

"Ew these apples are disgusting!" she spat out her mouthful into a tissue and shuddered violently. "My taste buds are going whacko! What is happening to me…?" she whined, her eyes filling with tears again before she caught sight of the video phone in the hall. 

"Maybe I could call someone…? But who's familiar with what I'm going through?" She mumbled the names of May, Dawn and Shannon before picturing the red headed young woman whom she had grown quite close to. "Misty! I'll call Misty!" 

She ran into the hall chanting the water type trainers name excitedly, causing Axew and Pansage to look up confusedly from their game of tag. Nibbling her lip anxiously yet with a strange wave of excitement, she dialled Misty's number. After just a few seconds of waiting, somebody answered.

"Hi Misty! Great to see you- Oh…" she trailed off, seeing a huge pair of brown chocolate orbs thrust into the webcam.

"Heyyo!" the high pitched and giggly voice sqeaked. 

Before Iris could blink confusedly and say hello back, Misty appeared, holding onto a little ginger baby that looked the spitting image of her mother.

"Sorry about that Iris…" she sweat dropped and waved at her sheepishly with one hand before picking up the baby in front of the camera. "Benjamin Ketchum…" she held him in front of her nose with one hand, a fierce look on her face before crying waterfall tears. "Why did you have to be like your father?"

Misty sighed and disappeared for a few seconds, putting them in their playpen in Ash's office.

"Sorry about that Iris…." She sighed exhaustedly and flicked her bangs out of her eyes. "What can I do for you…?" the red headed woman smiled warmly. 

Iris grinned at her, still nibbling her lip.

"I see the twins are still causing you havoc?" she smiled broadly before looking down at her stomach. "I have a bit of a problem…" 

Misty could see the worried and anxious look in her friend's eyes, an expression she'd never seen before. Of course, she became very concerned.

"What's up honey…?" 

Iris took a deep breath before looking into the webcam as if it was her good friend's eyes.

"Misty…" she paused, her breath shaky and eyes wobbling with fear. "I think I'm pregnant…"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun xD Thanks a lot for reading the first chapter and I hope you all continue to read it. Gonna go now cos I wanna watch friends and celebrate with muh TT ;P I'll be updating this story every single day starting tomorrow. Thanks again and see you tomorrow!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to fangirl over Joey haha no TT -3-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is chapter 2 of my story :) Before you read it I just wanna say thank you so much for the support and feedback with this story already. I greatly appreciate it x'D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you seemed to like the first :3 Oh and I forgot to add the ages but I will do that now. (I'll only put the characters who have appeared so far otherwise it'll spoil the surprise .)**

**Ages:**

**Iris: 19**

**Cilan: 22**

**Misty: 19**

**Ash: 19**

**May: 18**

**Ben and Katie Ketchum: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story except Ash and Misty's twins, Ben and Katie :3**

* * *

"I think I'm pregnant…" 

For the next few minutes after Iris said this, Misty just sat there with wide eyes and occasionally making a weird squeaking sound.

"It's okay…" the purple haired female blushed slightly at her friends reaction and looked down at her belly. "I was just as shocked as you are…" 

Misty's head suddenly snapped up and blinked a few times before gulping and taking a deep breath.

"I'm not it's just… Wow…" the orange haired gym leader smiled slightly at the girl who was nibbling her lip anxiously. "W-When…?" 

Iris squeezed one eye sheepishly and blushed slightly at Misty's predictable question. She still was only young and got a little embarrassed over these things.

"Um… Well you know when you arranged the double date with me and Cilan…?" Iris trailed off seeing her friend's shocked yet excited expression. "Yeah, that night…" she finished, her cheeks pink with embarrassment but smiling just a fraction. 

"Whoa…" Misty sighed breathlessly with her head before frowning slightly. "So, like Ash and I, you got pregnant after just one time?"

The red haired gym leader pulled a cringed yet fond face while Iris nodded her head slowly and continued nibbling her bottom lip.

"Yeah… I thought Cilan took precaution but ya know…" she trailed off awkwardly, blushing beet red but still looking at the gym leader. 

Misty rolled her aquamarine orbs at the nervous friend before her to let her know she wasn't alone.

"Boys, eh? Ash was exactly the same…" she pulled her trademark unamused face before glancing right at Iris. "So you said you THINK you're pregnant? That must mean you haven't taken a test yet, right?" 

"Right…" sighed Iris, the breath still shaky with nerves. "It's one thing to think you're a pregnant and another to know you are and actually have to deal with knowing all kinds of things are going to happen to you." 

Misty nodded her head understandingly and sympathetically. She knew exactly what she was going through. After all, she had been in Iris' position just a year and a half ago. 

Seeing her friends encouraging nod, Iris continued, not feeling the slightest bit alone anymore with her situation.

"The thing is, Misty, I FEEL pregnant. I still don't know if I am definitely but I've felt and been sick like you wouldn't believe and my monthly is late which never happens!" 

Misty kept on nodding her head but decided to say a few words.

"I know exactly what you mean. If you feel pregnant then I think it's definitely time to use a test and find out for sure…" 

Iris nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath, trying to blow the nerves and anxiety away.

"I know… How did you do it? I remember May said Ash was away at a league meeting or something?"

"Yeah that's right." Misty smiled fondly at the memory before looking back at Iris. "Like you, I phoned a friend. I phoned May though." 

This time, it was the purple haired young woman's turn to smile fondly. Iris had met May just a few days after she met Misty as she was on a work trip with her boyfriend, Tracey.

Seeing as all three girls were new to each other, they talked as much as they could to get to know one and other and by the end of the day, the trio of girls were firm best friends. 

"And she persuaded you to take the test, just like you're doing?"

Upon thinking about taking the test, a wave of anxiousness washed over her but an encouraging smile from Misty washed it all away again.

"Not only that but she came round my house and took the test with me. It was great having someone there to look after me when I found out it was positive." 

Iris nodded slowly before blushing slightly and looking up at the gym leader, still chewing her lip anxiously. She hated asking for help; it made her feel weak.

"Hey, Misty? Would you mind coming round here and taking the test with me? You are still in Unova, right?" 

Misty smiled brightly and nodded sincerely to her friend in need.

"Of course I will. I'll be over in an hour." She almost pressed the end call and got up before she had an idea. "Hey, would you be okay with me bringing May? She was great for me and I'm sure she will be with you too. If you don't want her it's okay, it was just an idea…" Misty smiled to show it was cool if her idea was used or not. 

Iris nodded slowly before her head moved confidently, a new smile on her face.

"Yeah… I'd like that." She beamed at her friend before pulling an awkward face. "Tell her the whole situation for me, kay?" 

Misty chuckled slightly and winked at the purple haired female, giving her the trademark peace sign.

"Course I will. Me and May will be over in a bit. See ya!" 

And with that, Misty logged off for the final time. 

_(Two hours later)._

"Go on Iris, just take the test!" encouraged May, rubbing her stressed out friends shoulder. "If you can't do it for you then do it for us. We're dying to know!" the brown haired coordinator put on fake waterfall tears to prove how desperate she was. 

"Do it, Iris, it'll be fine. Whatever happens, you'll have our full support." She turned and shoved her friend who was still fake crying. "Right May?!"

May glared slightly at the gym leader and rubbed her sore arm before cutting off the waterworks.

"Of course we will. Just do it, everything will be alright." 

Both May and Misty smiled encouragingly as Iris shakily took the test from the red haired of the trio. While buying it, Misty prayed that no one saw her purchasing it. The last thing she wanted was paparazzi seeing her buy the pregnancy test and think she, the pokemon master's girlfriend, was pregnant again.

"Okay… Let's do this…" 

Ten minutes later, Iris had taken the test but was refusing to look at it.

"You read it!" she shoved the stick in her friends faces, squeezing her eyes tight shut, dreading the result. 

Before the ginger haired one could take it and read it, May snatched it and read the result. She showed it to Misty who pulled a face before nodding slowly and looking at Iris.

"It's negative…" 

At this, Misty gave May another sharp shove but this time the coordinator was the one to glare. She was going to use the plan she had used with Misty and Misty knew this. 

It took a few moments but Iris finally looked up, one eye closed with confusion.

"N-Negative? R-Really?" she looked down and nibbled her lip once again while her friends nodded in confirmation, even Misty, who was against the plan. "O-Oh…"

Suddenly Iris' soil coloured orbs filled with tears. "S-Sorry, I don't know why I'm crying…" she mumbled as both of her friends rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "It's weird but now I kind of want a baby…" a tear slid down her dark coloured cheek and May nibbled her lip after receiving a glance from Misty.

It was time to tell Iris the truth. 

"Hey Iris?" she looked into her tear filled orbs with her own sapphire ones. "I kind of lied… It's positive…"

Iris blinked at her friends and her mouth fell to the ground as she accepted the test and looked at the result.

"It's p-positive…?" 

"Yep… I kind of lied…" this statement earned a huge glare from Iris but May held her hands up in defense and Misty helped out her soon-to-be-murdered friend.

"At least you know how you feel about it…" the red head smiled and gestured down to Iris' not yet showing belly. 

Iris glared one more time at May before looking at the test result again and nodding slowly.

"I guess I do… Thanks girls…" she nodded gratefully before her eyebrows knotted together determinedly. "It'll be fine. Yeah I'll be fine…"

She paused to grin confidently at her two friends who were holding hands excitedly.

"No problem, I'm going to have a baby."

* * *

**Is having a baby really as easy as Iris thinks? Stay tuned tomorrow to find out :P As I said, I'll be uploading tomorrow. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you stick around to read this story xD Thanks again and see you tomorrow!**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to draw the Ketchum kids .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is chapter 3 with my story. It's mainly just ya know, interactions between Iris, Misty and May with a cliffhanger at the end but I'll leave you know to read it... . Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of the characters in this chapter T~T**

* * *

"No problem, I'm going to have a baby." 

After saying this, Iris looked up at her two friends to see Misty's aquamarine orbs were filled with tears. Upon seeing all eyes were looking questioningly at her, she blushed and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I just remember all this as if it were yesterday…" she smiled fondly at the memories of being a pregnant young lady. 

"Aw that's okay, Misty. I'm glad you've been through it before me so at least you can give me advice…" she trailed off, nibbling her lip anxiously again. "How do I tell Cilan? How did you tell Ash?" 

Before the red head could answer, May's phone let out an annoying ringtone before she accepted the call.

"Hello? Traceeeeeey! Where am I…? Uh… Ya know just round Iris'… No it's not important… I'll be home soon!" With that, the brunette locked her cell phone and put it in her pocket before turning to the others. 

"I'd better go guys. Tracey wants to see me now he's back from pokemon watching and besides, I'm not too helpful with this pregnancy thing…" she shrugged sheepishly before pulling Misty into a quick hug then Iris into a lingering one.

"Don't worry about a thing, everything will be fine. Just remember, I'm just a phone call away!" 

Before Iris could give her a grateful reply or a hug back, May saluted to the two females and dashed off back to where she and Tracey were staying in Undella Town. 

Iris chuckled nervously at her friends energy before leading Misty to the living room and gestured her to sit down.

"So, where were we?" 

Misty sat next to her, fiddling with the hem of her top.

"You asked me how I told Ash…"she paused before thinking, nibbling her lip then remembering. "I think I just came out and told him." She looked into her friend's concerned orbs, with a sympathetic smile. "How are you going to tell Cilan?" 

Iris sighed anxiously and closed her eyes, leaning back on the sofa, feeling a little nauseous again.

"I have no idea…" she chewed her lip hard before worriedly opening one eye. "What if he leaves me to raise his child alone?" 

At this, Misty burst out laughing which of course, made Iris' eyes go wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry for laughing but how could Cilan leave you when you're pregnant with his child? He can't!" the red head smiled empathetically at Iris, reaching out to rub her shoulder. "Especially not after all you've been through. He's not like that." 

Iris opened both her eyes and looked down at her feet, twitching them anxiously.

"I guess you're right…" she smiled slightly and shrugged at her stupid doubts. "But Cilan isn't like Ash…" she went back to nibbling the inside of her lip again while Misty frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" 

Iris smiled somewhat fondly and rested her head on her arms.

"Well sudden things like this seem to throw Cilan and he's a bit of a worrier, though as a connoisseur he doesn't show it. He isn't able to deal with on the spot things…" she sighed looking right at Misty. "That's why I'm worried. I don't wanna stress him out." 

Misty nodded understandingly, going over what the purple haired young woman said. Suddenly the red head's phone rang and she accepted the call from a worried Ash. After she took it, she turned with wide eyes to Iris.

"Jeez it's almost 9 o'clock! I need to get back and see my babies!" she jumped up and slipped her flip-flops onto her feet. 

While Misty ran about Iris' house, madly looking for her handbag, Iris sat up slowly, beginning to feel very nauseous indeed.

"Found it!" Misty yelled triumphantly before catching sight of her friend who was oddly very pale. "Are you okay?" 

Iris just shook her head, holding onto the side of the arm.

"Look I really have to go but the sickness will pass soon. Take some mints, they helped me." She pulled her sweaty nauseous friend into a hug before dashing out of the house. "I'll be in touch!" 

Two hours later, at 11 o clock at night, Iris was in bed at last, the sickness finally had gone. It took a whole packet of mints and a lot of throwing up but she was now in bed feeling perkier than ever.

That was until she realized she'd have to tell Cilan about her pregnancy in just a few hours. Feeling sick again, but this time with anxiousness, Iris closed her eyes to go to sleep. 

About another two hours later, Iris heard Cilan's key in the door. She sat up like a rocket in bed before instantly regretting it as she began to feel sick once again.

Groaning she ate another mint, waiting for Cilan to walk into their bedroom. When he eventually did, still wearing his formal connoisseur outfit, Iris called into the darkness to him.

"You don't have to be quiet, Cilan, I'm awake…" she mumbled groggily to her boyfriend, still feeling very sick indeed. 

"Well you're a very bad girl, it's nearly one in the morning." He chuckled fondly, taking off his charcoal grey waistcoat.

"Hey Cilan?" she took a deep breath and turned her side lamp on. "We need to talk… And no it can't wait until the morning." 

The green haired male frowned in confusion but shook it off, reaching for his pyjamas.

"Well okay but let me get changed first." He told her before disappearing to the bathroom. 

The only few minutes wait of him getting changed was torture for Iris and she worked herself almost to a shaking, lip biting frenzy. Iris was busy chewing at her thumbnail to notice he had climbed under the sheets beside her.

"Honey, what's up?" he took her thumb away so she didn't do it anymore damage and looked at her with sleepy yet sympathetic orbs. 

Iris sighed and looked down, this time nibbling her lip.

"I um… Found out why I've been getting so sick recently…" she trailed off when Cilan let out a huge sigh. 

"Oh that's a relief! I was so worried about you…" he trailed off this time, noticing Iris was looking right into his orbs with her own wide with concern ones. 

"Yeah…" she paused to take a deep breath before looking deep into his eyes. "Cilan, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Iris mentioned Cilan isn't very good at dealing with these kind of things so how will he react to this? Stay tuned tomorrow to find out! :P Thanks a lot for reading and see ya tomorrow xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to read muh TT's update :'O LE STOKED GO READ THE REGION OF LOVE BY _AAML-TAML_ COS TIS EPIC :'D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, here is chapter 4 of this story :3 After the very huge cliffhanger you guys can finally find out how Cilan reacts to the news of Iris being pregnant... . I hope you enjoy! xD**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any characters in this chapter either T3T**

* * *

"Cilan, I'm pregnant." 

These words, of course, had a huge effect on the green haired connoisseur. He had gone away to a connoisseur conference just a boyfriend to Iris and come back a father. For a few minutes Cilan just sat next to her in bed, his eyes bulging out of his head and occasionally letting out a suffocated squeal. 

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything…" she began nibbling her lip anxiously, wondering what was going through his head. Cilan just nodded in response to her statement and licked his lips before his mouth fell wide opening again. Another few minutes passed and the young man still hadn't managed to collect his thoughts into words.

"Okay you can say something. One thing perhaps…" 

The silence and squeaking was beginning to kill Iris. It was torture not knowing whether he was mad, sad or otherwise with her.

Cilan licked his lips a second time and gulped preparing to speak but his girlfriend cut him off.

"For Arceus sake Cilan, speak!" her eyes grew wide and her eyebrows were raised with desperation for him to say what was on his mind. 

It took a few more minutes but eventually the connoisseur sighed and opening his mouth although what came out was only a little more than a stutter.

"Um… I-I-I-I don't u-understand…" he finally looked up from just staring at the foot of her bed and into her eyes. "I used uh…" he trailed off, blushing beet red. 

Iris sighed and made her trademark unamused eyes at her boyfriend who was visibly shaking from the shock.

"Well clearly you didn't if I'm pregnant, Mister…" she cut off, breathing through her nose heavily. Cilan thought it was because she was cross with him but it was in actual fact because another wave of sickness came over her. 

"But I did! I know I did!" he desperately cried, though there was no use telling her now. The deed was done.

"Cilan just forget about it!" 

The normally cool, calm, collected connoisseur crossed his arms in a huff, pouting slightly in the way his girlfriend normally did.

"I might have well forgotten it…" he trailed off again, noticing she was giving him dagger eyes. "How do you know? Did you take a test?" 

Iris lied down on her back in bed, feeling awful because of the sickness and hormonal because of what was going on with her body since the baby.

"No I looked into my crystal ball!" she declared, her nose flaring and eyebrows knotted together. "Yes I took a test!" 

Cilan jumped slightly at this and chewed his bottom lip before wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't get so worked up, sweetie, it's not good for your… O-Our baby…" a smile couldn't help but take over his lips at the thought of a baby that was the perfect combination of him and his girlfriend. 

Iris looked up from resting on his chest with wide soil coloured orbs.

"You mean you want this baby? You're not going to make me get rid of it or leave me to raise it alone?" 

Cilan's meadow eyes grew wide at this and his mouth fell open again before pulling her even closer, his chin resting on her head.

"No, never! I can't believe you'd even think I'd do that…" he shook his head sadly and fondly at the same time.

"Sorry…" she mumbled into his chest, blushing slightly at her hormones and foolishness. "But we're so young, how will be manage?" her bottom lip quivered and buries her face deeper into his chest for comfort.

"I don't know but we'll work something out, we always do…" he lifted her face with his hands to he could look into her orbs again. "Why did you think I'd make you get rid of it….?" 

Iris shrugged slightly and looked away embarrassedly but Cilan lifted her chin up with his fingers again.

"I don't know… You're not that great with unplanned things so I thought you'd freak…" she gave him a small, fond half smile. 

Cilan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"Heh I know I can't handle things that get sprung on me…" he stopped rubbing his neck to look at her sheepishly. "But that doesn't mean I don't want this baby…" Cilan put his hand shyly on her slightly swollen stomach. "I've always wanted to be a dad…" 

The green haired connoisseur looked at her to see she was staring right at him with those big round orbs she always gazed at him with.

"It may be a shock and it may be a struggle…" he paused to brush the hair out of her eyes. "But I promise to work hard and be the best I can be for you and I promise to never give up on you or leave you."

He trailed off again to briefly lock his lips to hers before pulling away looking right at her again.

"Because I already love you both so much…" he finished his mini speech, a light blush on his fair face. 

Iris blinked away her tears and held onto his neck while burying her head back into his chest.

"I love you both so much too…" she paused this time to quickly press her lips to his. "I know you're going to be the greatest dad ever…"

* * *

**Will Cilan be as good a dad as Iris thinks? Of course he will! But stay tuned tomorrow to see what happens :P Thanks again for reading and all the kind feedback you've given me so far :') Gonna go and watch pokemon while playing nintendogs :P Ta ta and see ya'll tomorrow :p**

**AmyBieberKetchum singing out xP**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello :) Here's chapter 5 of my story. Heh I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :')**

**Ages: (I'll do at the end cos I don't wanna spoil a surprise character appearance .)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter T.T **

* * *

"Nggh, why do we have to go to the doctors again?" grumbled Iris as she sleepily sat on the bottom of the stairs, putting on her shoes. 

Cilan sighed at his pregnant girlfriend and sat next to her to help her with her shoes. It was twenty to nine in the morning and since carrying the baby, Iris' morning personality had gone drastically wrong.

She was normally the type to rise with the birds but thanks to late night insomnia, she arose not until the afternoon.

"You know we have to go to check the baby is healthy. And you check you really are pregnant…" 

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm pregnant!" she snatched her foot away from Cilan and huffily did her laces by herself.

Cilan groaned out loud. Along with sickness throughout the day and insomnia, Iris was suffering with raging hormones and very angry bursts too. It was tiring but Cilan was just focusing on having a beautiful bundle of joy in eight months. 

"I know that but… Ugh we're going and that's that!" he played with his meadow tufts tiredly before handing Iris her baseball jacket. "Don't you want to get the first glimpse of our baby…?" 

At this, the purple haired young woman shot up like a rocket and flung herself into Cilan's arms.

"Of course I do!" she blinked back her happy tears and reached for his hand, tugging him out the door. "Let's hurry, I want to see my baby!" 

Cilan smiled fondly and shut the door behind them as they ran together to the doctor's surgery together. It seems now Iris was having the clingy and excitable part of her day. 

After running for a few minutes hand in hand, the couple decided to slow down and enjoy the view. The doctor's surgery was on its way to Nacrene City so it would be a shame to rush the pleasant walk to the City of Art. 

A few moments later, Iris had gotten bored of walking slowly and wanted to see her baby as soon as possible so she tugged her boyfriend's arm and ran towards the destination at full speed.

"Slow down Iris! You don't want to trip and harm the baby!" he hissed quietly in case anybody heard him. As he was a famous gym leader and connoisseur, the news would go viral if anyone heard he had gotten Iris pregnant. 

"I'll be fine…" she mumbled stubbornly but slowed down to please his worrying self as she walked into the reception. Iris smiled brightly as she walked in and her face soon fell when she saw who was sitting behind the desk. Cilan noticed this and looked up. The connoisseur's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

"Burgundy?!" 

The purple haired connaisseuse looked up and her mouth too fell open. She had to run into him of all people.

"Cilan?!" she flinched slightly before remembering she was at work and this was no time to be picking a fight. "How wonderful to see you… How may I help you?" 

Her question was pleasant but through gritted teeth upon seeing Iris. It came across as anger towards the pair but she was in actual fact embarrassed about her silly plot to split Cilan and Iris up.

"Um…" Cilan slowly walked forward and put his crossed arms on the desk, Iris lurking behind him, her hand over her stomach protectively. "We're here to get a scan…" he mumbled quietly, not really wanting her to know of Iris' pregnancy. 

"You're pregnant?!" Burgundy's eyes grew wide and directed towards Iris before sighing and looking at the appointment book. "Congratulations… Your appointment is in five minutes or so. You can go and sit down and wait if you like." 

Burgundy attempted to flash a smile but it came out more like her baring her teeth. Cilan shrugged and wrapped his arms around Iris, pushing her towards the seated area.

"Hey Burgundy?" she turned around to look at the connaisseuse to was busy tapping more appointments into the computer. "You won't tell anyone about Iris being pregnant will you?" he nibbled his lip unsurely. 

The purple haired female looked up from her computer and shook her head.

"It is not in my profession to give away the details of my clients…" she paused before meeting his eyes. "So no I will not…" 

When Burgundy looked down, Cilan shrugged and went to wait with Iris. Maybe she had changed for the better. 

A few minutes later, the door to the room opened and Nurse Joy came out, a cheerful smile on her face.

"You're next Mr Striaton and Miss Airisu." She gestured for them to follow her into the little room. "You're here for a scan aren't you?" she asked the pair once she'd shut the door before turning to Iris, handing her a bowl. "A urine sample if you please." 

Iris glanced from the bowl to Cilan, blushing beet red.

"Uh sure…" she muttered embarrassedly as she shuffled to the toilet down the hall, bowl in her hands. 

A few minutes later, the purple haired female returned, a heavy blush on her dark face and the bowl balancing in her hands.

"Here…" she dumped the bowl on her desk before scooting next to Cilan, her face still flaming. 

There were a few moments of silence as Nurse Joy began testing the liquid sample and waiting for the results. Iris was completely cool as she was positive she was pregnant but Cilan was a shaking wreck with the anticipation.

"Yes you're definitely pregnant, Iris." Nurse Joy smiled at the two, breaking the silence. Cilan let out a huge sigh of relief, his heart pounding with excitement. 

"Do I get to see the baby now?!" Iris asked excitedly, already impatiently jumping onto the special chair.

While Cilan face palmed a little embarrassedly, Nurse Joy laughed out loud and reached for the ultrasound gel.

"Yes if you'd like that." She smiled although it was obvious Iris wanted to. 

Nurse Joy asked Iris to reveal her stomach and began putting the freezing gel onto her abdomen. By this point Cilan had recovered from the embarrassment of his girlfriend and leapt by her side to hold her hand.

"It's very cold but it will be worth it to see your baby…" she smiled as she began scanning Iris' stomach while the couple nibbled their lips nervously. 

After a few moments of scanning her belly, Nurse Joy suddenly grinned broadly and put the scanner down, pointing to the screen in front of them.

"See that there? That's your baby…" she trailed off, watching the new parent's reaction. 

The young couple didn't say anything for a few moments as they were still in shock over what they had created. Nurse Joy laughed fondly before exiting the room.

"I'll let you two have a few minutes alone." 

Once the nurse had left the room, Iris squeezed her boyfriend's hand tight, not saying a word, tears trickling down her face. Cilan saw this and became very concerned.

"Iris are you okay? Don't you like our baby?" 

The purple haired female leaned forward on her chair, sobbing quietly and pointing to the screen.

"I love it!" she sniffed before looking at him sheepishly. "But I can't see it!" she wailed. 

Cilan cocked his head on one side to see if she was joking. When it was clear to him that she wasn't he reached for her hand and pointed it to the screen.

"See it now?" 

Iris burst into fresh when she saw their baby at last. Cilan sighed and hugged her fondly, rocking her back and fourth.

"Why didn't you say you couldn't see it? Nurse Joy would have pointed it out…" 

"Because then I'd look like a terrible mother! I couldn't see my own baby!" she cried harder and buried her head deep into his chest.

Cilan just smiled and glanced at his girlfriend to the baby on the screen.

It was sure going to be a fun couple of months.

* * *

**It sure will be a fun couple of months, Cilan :P Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you continue to read! Okay so Burgundy is 21 if you're wondering xP Heh I kinda stole a scene from friends with his chapter but naw it's one of my favorite moments so... x'D Thanks a lot for reading and I shall see you tomorrow xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to take Peggy for a walk 8D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, here is chapter 6 of my story :3 SMARTGIRL1021, thanks for the kind words and this is the chapter with Chili and Cress x'D I hope you all enjoy :P**

**Ages:**

**Chili: 22**

**Cress: 22**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any characters in this chapter either T~T**

* * *

"Aw I can't believe our beautiful and tiny our little baby is!" gushed Iris as she gently stroked the sonogram picture they had taken with them from the doctors. Now that the first doctor's visit was over, Cilan and his pregnant girlfriend were returning back to their home in Striaton City. 

The green haired male smiled at Iris who was grinning broadly at the little postcard size photo that was in her hands, her face tinted with pink.

"I know, our baby is one delicious little surprise…" he sighed fondly before sheepishly reaching across and pointing his finger to the blob on the page. "But our baby is there, Iris…" he told her gently, his own finger stroking the page. 

Upon hearing this, Iris' face crumbled so she almost looked like a little girl.

"I'm going to be the worst mother ever! I can't even spot my own baby!" she whined, handing the photo to Cilan and stuffing her hands sadly in her pockets. 

The connoisseur held the picture in one hand and wrapped his arm around Iris with the other, his eyebrows quirked fondly.

"It is very small and not easy to find. And besides, how can your skills as a mother be determined by if you can see it or not? I know you're going to be the best mom ever." 

Iris suddenly stopped in the middle of the Striaton streets and snatched the photo back from her boyfriend, her eyes wide with realization.

"I'm going to be a mother… That means I'm going to have to look after someone, give them advice cheer them up when they're sad… I can't do this!" her eyes grew wide with fright, glancing again at the ultrasound picture. 

Cilan couldn't care less about causing a scene in his home town so he pulled his pregnant girlfriend into a tight hug.

"You can Iris, I believe in you. At times it's going to be tough but you'll pull through; you always do!" 

The green haired male was too busy pressing a quick kiss to his girlfriend's list to realize that two more people had joined their group.

"Arceus dude, no need to make out in the middle of the streets. What were you thinking; do you want to break our fangirl's hearts?" 

Cilan turned around upon hearing this familiar voice and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person and his meadow coloured orbs met those fiery red ones belonging to his brother.

"Hello Chili." He greeted the youngest of the triplets with an embarrassed smile before glaring at him. "We were not making out…" he blushed beet red before nodding at Cress who later joined Chili's side. 

"Heh yeah whatever…" the flame head's equally red eyes went down to the picture in Iris' hands. Before anybody noticed this, Chili snatched it from the unsuspecting pregnant female's hands. 

"Hey!" Iris' worried soil coloured orbs grew even wider and her heart began to pound. If her boyfriend's brother found out about the baby, the whole world would. "Give that back!"

"Chili!" the green haired of the brother's eyes grew wide with fear. "Don't look at that! Give it back to Iris!"

It was too late. The disobedient young man rolled his fiery orbs and frowned when they focused on the black and white picture. 

"Is that an ultra sound picture?!" his eyes grew wide. He may have been dense but he wasn't that dense. Suddenly Chili's mouth fell to the floor and he glanced from the picture to Cilan then Iris and then back again. "Are you pregnant?!"

Cilan, the normally cool, calm, collected connoisseur panicked, and jumped in front of his girlfriend protectively.

"Uh yes! I'm pregnant!" he panicked and blurted out loud before blushing beet red. "Uh…" he mumbled, realizing what he had said. 

Cress, who had been silent and just listening to the conversation, finally spoke.

"Um Cilan but you're male…" he sweatdropped embarrassedly for his brother while the meadow head just made squeaky panicking sounds. 

"For Arceus sake Cilan, could you have made everything any more obvious?!" she glared at her boyfriend before glancing at Chili. "Let's go home and we'll explain everything." 

"You're pregnant?!" cried both Chili and Cress as all four people sat in Cilan and Iris' living room with a cup of tea.

"How? When?! Where?! How?!" gasped the red head of the brother in a somewhat excited manner. Unlike Cress, he wasn't surprised and was "stoked" at the idea of being an uncle. 

Cilan smiled in a slightly fond way at his youngest brother before nibbling his lip and looking down at his lap, blushing.

"Well you know the night you wrote me that note while I was on the double date with Iris…?" he didn't look his brothers in the eye and twiddled his thumbs embarrassedly. 

Chili's handsome face with overtaken with his trademark grin and he pounded the air with his fist triumphantly.

"That night?! I knew that would happen!" he plummeted back down on the sofa, nearly knocking Cilan's tea out of his hands and pointed at Cress childishly. "Didn't I tell you?!" 

Cress sighed in a slightly irritated way at his brother's actions.

"Yes, yes you did…" he flicked the hair out of his eyes before smiling sheepishly at Cilan. "Well I am very surprised at the news but no doubt you will rise to the challenge and I'm sure you will do an excellent job as parents." 

At this Cilan shook his brother's hand gratefully while Iris' blinked back the tears in her soil coloured eyes. Being a mother so soon and so suddenly made Iris, of course, have her doubts. It was one thing being told that by her boyfriend who seemed to have faith in her no matter what but another coming from his brother. It meant the world to Iris.

"Thank you so much, Cress…" she blinked back her tears gratefully before turning seriously to Chili. "But you can't say a word about it to anyone, okay?" 

At this the red head stopped dancing about the room and his face fell.

"What? Aw why not? I want to tell all my fangirls because being an uncle in waiting is automatically an attractive thing!" he huffed before winking and grinning cockily. 

"Chili…" Cress rolled the eye that was visible from behind his hair and breathed through his nose heavily. He loved his brother with all his heart but no doubt he irritated him at times.

"No Chili, you mustn't do that!" Cilan grabbed his brother's wrists and sat him down so he could look at him firmly. "The last thing we want is cameras in our faces while we're busy preparing for the baby's arrival. It's going to be challenging enough without the paparazzi and annoying news reporters. 

Upon hearing his brother's stern tone, Chili looked at him with big round orbs before frowning sadly.

"I really wanted to be an uncle…"

"Oh Chili… " Iris' eyebrows quirked up fondly as she rubbed the young man's arm gently. "You're still going to be an uncle regardless if you can tell anyone or not. It's just we'd like to be the ones to announce the news rather than you…" 

Chili continued frowning before his eyes met Iris' warm soil coloured once and his face broke out into a little smile.

"Sure, I understand…" At this, Cilan and Cress let out a sigh of relief at Iris managing to get through to their hot headed brother.

After a few moments of thinking, Chili stopped smiling and frowned again, his red orbs looking very worried.

"But what if I accidentally blurt it out? I need a goal at the end that helps me focus on not telling anyone…" 

The two other boys in the room's faces fell and they glanced at each other unsurely. Iris on the other hand grinned and nodded. She had the perfect thing Chili could strive for. 

"I got it. If you manage to not say a word to anyone about it until we announce it publicly, then you can be the baby's godfather…" she trailed off, looking to Cilan and Cress for confirmation before looking into Chili's orbs. "Deal?" 

The energetic red head let out his trademark excited grin again before hugging her tightly but gently, so as not to bash her belly. He was going to take his role of uncle and future god father very seriously. 

"Yes, deal!" he pulled away from the hug before nodding to the new parents sincerely. "You will not regret this decision!"

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading this chapter and stay tuned tomorrow to see what else happens xD Gonna go and watch Pirates Of The Caribbean now :P**

**Thanks again and see you guys tomorrow xP**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out 8D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello, here's chapter 7 of my story xP There's been a time jump since the last chapter so don't be confused, Iris is further into the pregnancy now xD I hope you guys enjoy :3**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 19**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any characters in this chapter -3-**

* * *

"I still don't see why I have to go on maternity leave now!" huffed Iris as she crossly rubbed her fairly large bump. She was now twenty four weeks pregnant and was clearly showing by now.

It was a shock to the pair but Chili had been true to his word to not say anything to anybody about the pregnancy until Cilan and Iris had gone public with the news. Of course the story was all over newspapers around the Unova region and fan girl's hearts were cracking left right and centre.

The scans had all gone well and Iris' mood swings, cravings and sickness had been rather settled. Now however, her mood swings were back. She was angry.

Cilan was in the middle of getting ready for a day's work at the restaurant when he told his pregnant girlfriend he had put her on maternity leave early.

"Honey…" he began gently, trying to smile at Iris but she was still giving him daggers. "As a pokemon champion, the people you battle are extremely strong. Their pokemon are even stronger and if you are accidentally hit by one of their attacks you are done for!" 

Iris growled angrily at him and flopped down stroppily on the bottom step as her boyfriend was putting on his smart shoes for work.

"I am not going to get hit by a pokemon's attack! I'm really careful now that I'm carrying your child…" she whined and tried giving him puppy dog eyes but it wasn't working. 

"I know you are but that's not all I'm worried about; you still train alongside your pokemon, climbing trees and running all over the place. I'm terrified you'll slip and hurt yourself AND our baby…" he trailed off, looking into her eyes with worried orbs.

Iris stopped glaring at him, noticing his concerned expression.

"I'm never going to hurt our baby. You think I'd intentionally put it in danger?!" 

"No, Iris, never!" his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open at the thought. "It's just that at the start I was terrified about being a dad but now I want this baby more than anything in the world. The pregnancy has gone so well so far and I want it to stay that way. You have to realise I'm doing this for the well-being of our little beauty, not to make you cross…" 

Cilan finished off his mini speech to see Iris was looking at him in the eye with those big round soil coloured orbs of hers.

"Oh Cilan…" her eyes shook with fond emotion and she squeezed her meadow haired boyfriend's hand lovingly. "I was cross at first but now I realise your intentions… Maybe it would be a good idea for me to give up battling for a bit… I warn you, it will be torture though…"

Iris' eyes filled with tears slightly. Cilan noticed this right away and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know how much it means to you battling and being the Champion of Unova… But right now, the baby is our number one priority, right?" 

The purple haired female nodded slowly in agreement before pressing her lips quickly to his to confirm it.

"It is… No more battling until our baby arrives…" 

This time, Cilan was the one to kiss Iris before he stood up and slipping his brown cargo jacket onto his body.

"I'm glad we've sorted that out but now I must go to work." The green haired chef opened the front door and blew Iris a kiss. "I'll be back around six seeing as Chili is doing the evening shift. Misty called this morning and said she'd be round two. Take care of yourself!" 

With that, Cilan shut the door and walked across the road to where the gym and restaurant was. 

Two hours later, Iris was sitting around with Axew at the table, eating apples and waiting for Misty to arrive. The red head said she'd be there to visit around two o clock in the afternoon. It was now 5 past three.

Iris was especially impatient because she loved talking about pregnancy and mother to be stuff with Misty as the water type trainer has been there and done it before. It made being pregnant so much easier knowing Misty had already been through it and done it. She was even a year younger than Iris at the time. 

Just as the dark skinned female threw the fifth apple core in the bin, there was a loud knock on the door. Iris jumped up from her seat excitedly and almost tripped over Axew on her way to the door. She grinned to herself as she opened the door but her face fell with disappointment as she caught sight of a tanned, dark haired young man.

"What do you want, little kid?" she stuck her tongue out at her friend and called him her nickname for him to annoy the male. "I was expecting to see your girlfriend, not you." 

Ash raised his eyebrows at her before rolling his warm brown orbs at her, pushing herself out the way and inviting himself in.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Iris…" he gave her those squinty unamused eyes he always gave her before looking at her normally and kicking his red hi tops off. "Misty isn't coming, I'm afraid. As you know, the twins are going through a clingy stage and only wanted her to put them down for their nap. But lucky for you, you can see me instead!" 

Iris gave him those eyes back to him back and pushed him off from leaning his arm on her shoulder.

"Oh whoopee, I've already had to go on maternity leave and now you're here. I swear I'm the luckiest girl alive…" she groaned and followed him as he headed to the kitchen. 

Ash spotted Iris' shiny red apples on the table and reached forward to grab one but the pregnant lady slapped his arm away, not wanting him to eat her special craving.

"Hey!" he groaned but didn't try again. He knew not to mess with a pregnant female. Even he wasn't that dense. "How's going on maternity leave bad? I'd love nothing more than lying around the house and watching TV!" he let out his trademark husky laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Because I haven't got to battle in weeks and that's torture! I don't know why Cilan made me quit so early; I only get a challenger, like, once every few weeks."

Ash sat down at the kitchen table and scratched Axew's tusk fondly.

"I hear ya, so you're missing a good battle…?" Iris frowned when Ash looked sneakily around the room. "Cilan's out isn't he? So why don't you and I battle?" 

Iris sighed and put her hands on her belly, sitting down next to the raven haired man at the table.

"I don't know, Ash, I'd really better not…" 

"Aw c'mon…" whined Ash before looking and grinning at her. "I'm now a pokemon master; you scared about losing to me?"

When Ash saw the challenging glint in her eye as a result of his comment, he grinned inwardly.

"I'm not scared of anything, Ketchum, bring it on!" 

Half an hour later, Ash and Iris were engaged in a heated one on one battle with Axew versus Scraggy. Both pokemon were sweating and exhausted but neither of them wanted to give up and lose the battle for their trainers.

"Okay Scraggy, use hi jump kick!" commanded the raven haired pokemon trainer, his fist pounding the air with excitement. 

Iris grinned and was quick to respond. She knew exactly what to do.

"I know, Axew, use dig to escape!" 

As the shed skin pokemon leapt into the air, his knee glowing red, ready to attack the dragon pokemon, Axew buried underground. Because they were using Iris' outside battle practice area, the field was dusty, meaning when the tusk pokemon buried under the surface, a cloud of dusk surrounded the trainers and pokemon. 

Ash frowned at the sudden change of the field but called into the dust cloud, not able to see his or Iris' pokemon or Iris herself.

"Okay Scraggy, go for it and use hi jump kick!"

The pokemon master could hear his shed skin pokemon call its own name in concentration before hearing a loud smack. Ash frowned as he didn't hear Axew call his name in pain.

The tanned young man waved his arms furiously to blow the dust away. What he saw when the dust had finally cleared made his eyes pop out of his head. Iris was scrunched up in a ball on the floor, holding her stomach with box arms.

Scraggy was next to her, calling to his trainer frantically. Ash gasped and rushed to the pregnant female's side.

"Iris are you okay?! Iris what happened?!" 

A mixture of in agony but mainly terrified tears filled the young woman's eyes as she groaned and tried to sit up.

"Scraggy missed Axew and accidently used the move on me…" she moaned in pain and curled up into an even tighter ball. "The baby was moving before I got hit… But now…. But now I can't feel a thing…" 

Ash's mouth grew dry and he fell to the floor, on his knees.

What was he going to do?

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun :O Stay tuned tomorrow to find out what happens next :P SMARTGIRL1021, I'll answer your inquiry here because I was planning on telling you once the story is all up but I figured you should know now. Drayden is not in this story but I really like your idea and because I will be doing a oneshot series in the future I will most likely write about Iris telling him in one of the oneshots. I thought I'd just clear that up xD Also this story hasn't gone into detail about a few things like cravings and stuff like that because that will be focused in the oneshots :P Thanks for reading and see you guys tomorrow xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out 8D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, here is chapter 8 of my story. I left you on a pretty big cliffhanger so you probably wanna get on and read it . Hope you enjoy! xD**

**Ages:**

**I won't tell you who they are cos it will be a huge spoiler but they're 25... .**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any characters in this chapter T3T**

* * *

"What do I do Iris?!" Ash collapsed further onto his knees, his legs getting weaker by the minute. "Tell me, what do I do?!" 

The raven haired young man had never felt this useless and small in all his life. He was normally the hero type of guy who knew what to do in every situation. But now it was his fault that his pokemon hit Iris and it felt awful.

"What do you think?!" winced Iris, standing up and trying to hold onto Ash's arm. "Take me to the hospital you little kid!" 

Ash pushed all his guilty thoughts to the back of his head and nodded, standing up bravely on his two legs.

"Okay. There's no time to get Cilan but I'll call him from the hospital." His eyes knotted together with concentration as he returned his pokemon to its pokeball. 

As Axew jumped into Iris' hair like he always did, Iris leaned up against the wall, her eyes popping with fear.

"How do I get there? Cilan's banned me from driving too!" she smacked her hand against her forehead frantically. 

"How do you think?!" Ash gingerly took hold of her arm to support her and lead her to his car. "I'm going to drive you there!" 

"Iris is in where?!" 

Half an hour later, Iris was lying in a hospital bed, her whole body shaking with fear. As the purple haired female twiddled her fingers anxiously, waiting for a doctor to finally tend to her, Ash was breaking the news to Cilan via his mobile. It was not a video call though; he couldn't face seeing as well as hearing the connoisseur's reaction. 

"Iris is in where?!" Cilan repeated, booming with shock into the phone. "Hospital? Why is she there?!"

Ash took a deep breath before telling Cilan the whole story. He started the tale confidently but by the end he was almost in tears. He didn't want to be the one to cause the death on an unborn baby.

"I'm so sorry Cilan. I know how stupid it was of me asking for a battle, especially after you had banned her from doing so. I'm so sorry Cilan; I wish I could express how sorry I am…" 

It was as the tears began rolling down the young pokemon master's cheeks that his ginger haired girlfriend came in. She hadn't seen her boyfriend cry in a very long time and needless to say it broke her heart. Instead, she kept quiet and went to comfort Iris while Ash was trying to apologise to Cilan.

"I know how sorry you are Ash but my god you are stupid…" the connoisseur held in his own tears from the other end of the phone. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon." 

Another hour of Iris waiting for a doctor and one still wasn't there. Cilan had arrived at this point and was trying to keep his girlfriend positive while Ash and Misty waited outside.

"Cilan, the baby was moving before the battle then after the kick it went completely still…" she closed her eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks, clinging onto her boyfriend's hand desperately. "I know it's not good so quit telling me it is… I know it's not." 

Outside the room, Ash had his ear pressed bitterly against the door, listening to Cilan and Iris as his eyes squeezed tighter and tighter shut. Misty was becoming more and more worried about her boyfriend by the minute and was desperately trying to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh Ash it's not your fault… I know it wouldn't have happened if you didn't challenge Iris to a battle but that doesn't make it your fault…" she tried her hardest to soothe her crying boyfriend but nothing was working. She never knew what to say in situations like this though of course in her heart she felt the deepest sympathy. 

"Thanks Mist, that makes me feel so much better…" he sniffed sarcastically, his heart aching with guilt.

Misty became positively deflated by this comment and sighed, looking down at her feet sadly. When she looked up again, she saw this handsome man coming towards her. She was about to tell Ash when the raven haired young man too looked up and noticed this unfamiliar, or so they thought, person. 

"Hi there…" began the stranger awkwardly, looking down at the floor. His lavender hair was tied back in a ponytail and this made his face unrecognizable. "I heard everything that happened and I'm sorry…" 

Ash pouted slightly and looked at the floor, a mixture of sadness, embarrassment and guilt over taking his face.

"Tell that to Iris, not me…"

The man sighed slightly and played with the strand of hair between his eyes after looking behind him at the pink haired pregnant lady waiting for him by the entrance. Strand. Misty could have sworn she once knew a guy with one like that before. And the woman waiting for him had a very familiar face except her hair was long and flowing.

"I want to talk to you… You can't blame yourself for this. Things like this happen and the babies and their mothers always pull through…" he sighed looking at both the young couple with his piercing green orbs.

Misty frowned and looked into his slightly familiar lime coloured eyes.

"You sound as if you know what you're talking about… Has your wife gone through something like this?" 

The lavender haired man nodded and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, making Misty frown all the more. She could have sworn she had seen him somewhere.

"Yeah that's right… My lady is the strongest woman out there…" 

The way that his green orbs lit up all the more when he spoke about his lady made Ash frown. He was sure he had seen that before too.

"Well thanks for trying to help…" he managed a smile before clearing his throat and frowning. "Sorry but haven't I seen you some place before?" 

The man just smiled and shrugged before turning away from the two but not walking away just yet.

"I haven't seen you anywhere before…" he put his head down before walking off. "Twerp…" 

Back in the hospital room, a doctor finally burst in, a clipboard in his hands. As the man walked in, both of Cilan and Iris' worried orbs fell on him.

"Hello there, my name is Doctor Forster." He greeted pleasantly, shaking both his clients hands. "So you say the baby was moving before you got hit and now it isn't at all?" the kind doctor waiting for both the anxious young people's sad nods before reaching for the ultrasound gel. "Let's check then shall we?" 

A few minutes later, Iris had the gel on her abdomen and she was desperately clinging onto her boyfriend's hand, fearing the worst. Doctor Forster pulled the screen closer to the pair before scanning Iris' stomach.

After only a few seconds of scanning, their baby was visible on the green. It was much bigger than the last scan at twenty weeks. Cilan and Iris were over joyed at seeing their little creation but only really wanted to know one thing. Was their baby alive? 

After a few minutes of scanning Iris' abdomen, Doctor Forster turned towards the young couple, his clipboard in his hands and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His expression was grave.

"I'm very sorry…" he cleared his throat sadly. "I do not hear any movement or a heartbeat…"

Cilan gulped at this and turned to his no longer pregnant girlfriend. Iris looked down at her lap and was about to break down in tears when a sound filled her ears.

It was a regular beating sound echoing around the room. It was a heartbeat.

Doctor Forster grabbed his scanner and began observing the scan once again.

"I don't believe it!" he gasped looking at the screen then back at the mother to be. 

"Me neither! Our baby is alive!" happy tears poured out of her eyes and her smile lit up the room.

"No not that!" he grinned to, waving his clipboard around the room before turning to the couple who's expressions were quite confused. "Here, listen!" 

There was a heartbeat, slow and steady… Then another joined it, making the beat twice as fast. And then another… 

Doctor Forster took off his glasses and grinned.

"It's triplets!"

* * *

**Naw it's triplets :'D Thanks a lot for reading and I will see you again tomorrow. Heh I bet you guys guessed who the mysterious people are :P Thanks for all the reviews, the support and feedback has been crazy! x'D See cha soon :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch friends . Naw tis the one where Joey tells Rachel T~T**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, here is chapter 8 of my story. How will Cilan and Iris and of course Ash and Misty react to them having triplets? Read to find out :P Enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any characters in this chapter, well, except the unborn triplets xP**

* * *

"It's triplets!" 

At these two simple words, Iris dropped her boyfriend's hand with shock and the green haired connoisseur almost tripped over but managed to recover at the last second.

"T-Triplets…?" the expectant's mother's eyes grew wide as she looked at all three babies on the monitor. "As in three babies…?" 

Cilan sweat dropped at her and rubbed her shoulder fondly.

"That's what triplets are sweetheart, three babies…" 

Iris rolled her wide soil coloured orbs at her boyfriend. Of course she knew what triplets were, Cilan was one for crying out loud! But how was she to cope with three babies at once?

"You're all okay to go home now but you can stay here to talk this through if you'd like. You have my phone number, right? If you have any questions, feel free to phone me!" Doctor Forster smiled one last time at the young couple before exiting the room, still holding his clipboard. 

Iris smiled back before turning to Cilan, her hand resting on her rather large bump.

"Well I did think I was bigger than normal…. But three babies? I don't know…" 

Cilan sat next to her on the hospital bed and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. He was delighted at the news of triplets but he would have a hard time convincing his girlfriend.

"I know it will be a challenge, having three babies at once. But didn't I tell you we'd get through all this together and I'll work hard to do the best for our baby…? I mean babIES…" he blushed slightly and chuckled, resting his own hand on her bump. 

"I know you did… I'm barely ready for one let alone three…" she tried to groan but Cilan had bent down and was kissing and whispering sweet words to their babies. She had to pull through for him. 

"I'll be here to help you and we'll have Chili and Cress over the road. Misty and Ash are staying in Unova for quite a few years while Ash is battling in the Pokemon World Tournament. May is here with Tracey while he does pokemon watching and of course you have Shannon and Elder and everyone back in the Village Of Dragons. We'll all be here to help you." He finished, pressing one last kiss to her bump before locking his lips to hers for a quick second. 

"I know I'll pull through but its new news right now and pretty scary…" she nibbled her lip anxiously before patting her bump fondly. "I can't wait to meet you three though. Hey, I wonder if they'll get along just like you and your brothers do?" 

Cilan smiled down at her bump and wrapped his arm around Iris' waist. He loved watching her bump grow and seeing their babies develop while still hidden away but he couldn't wait to see them personally and get to know each of their individual characteristics.

"Of course they will. And I'm sure they'll get along with Ben and Katie to. There will be less than two years between them." 

At the mention of these names, Iris leapt up from the bed, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god! Ash and Misty!" she practically sprinted towards the door before turning towards Cilan who was looking very alarmed. "Ash was so worried and guilty! We have to tell him everything's okay…" 

Cilan took hold of his pregnant girlfriend's shoulders before moving her away from the door. Iris looked at him confusedly and tried to push him away but he insisted.

"I have an idea… Leave this to me…" 

Slowly, the green haired connoisseur opened the door and looked around. He scanned the waiting room a couple of times before spotting the flaming red locks belonging to Misty and quietly walked over to them.

Ash was sat on the chair, far away from his girlfriend, his head in his hands. Misty spotted Cilan coming towards them and smiled but didn't let Ash now he was there.

"Ash…?" Cilan called his good friend's name quietly; his eyebrows quirked up with guilt, noticing the sorrowful look on the raven haired young man's face. "Don't look so sad, buddy…" 

The messy haired male looked up at the connoisseur slowly, his eyes wide with sadness and his bottom lip stuck slightly out.

"How can I not be sad…?" he gulped before almost choking. "I k-killed your baby…" 

Cilan sighed and sat beside his younger friend, rubbing the back of his neck forgivingly.

"No you didn't…" the green haired male looked up to see Iris was standing some distance away, her hand still protectively on her belly. "Iris, come here…" 

Ash gulped nervously and looked away as Iris came towards him. He was still extremely guilty over the fact that it was his responsibility she got hit with one of his pokemon's attacks. 

The purple haired female smiled at the red head and Cilan before talking hold of her boyfriend's hand. Ash's head was still down so Misty nudged him and pointed so he looked at the connoisseur. 

Cilan gripped onto her hand and slowly put his hand on Iris' bump, still looking at the guilty raven haired young pokemon master.

"You know there's a baby in here, right Ash?" 

Upon hearing this, the messy haired male let out a sharp breath of relief and reached forward to hold onto Misty's hand. He felt the heavy feeling in his stomach and on his shoulders disappear almost immediately.

"I didn't kill you baby?" he asked but he still couldn't manage eye contact. 

"No, you didn't…" Cilan smiled gently at the man who now had an adorable goofy grin on his face. He felt he was treating Ash like a baby with his actions but he didn't mind; he felt that Ash needed treating delicately since the incident. "Well you know there's a baby in here?" he lightly stroked Iris' bump before moving his hand over to another spot and rubbing there. "Well there's another one in there…" 

At this, Ash's chocolate orbs grew wide and he exchanged glances with his red headed girlfriend. The water type pokemon trainer, like her boyfriend, didn't know of the news of more than one baby.

"You mean twins…?" gasped Ash, squeezing Misty's hand tight. 

The pokemon master's face grew confused when Cilan shook his head.

"No, it isn't twins…" he smiled brightly at his dark skinned girlfriend before moving his hand to the middle spot of her bump. "Because there's another one…"

Ash densely counted on his fingers how many babies Cilan had told him of while Misty shoved him and laughed out loud, her eyes sparkling with happiness for the couple.

"Oh Ash, its triplets!" the red head stood up and threw her arms around Iris' neck excitedly. 

Ash sat there, dumfounded, for quite a few seconds before standing up and bro hugging Cilan which made the connoisseur go a bit pink.

"Triplets?! Oh that's so exciting! They must run in your family then, Cilibo?" 

The green haired male winced slightly at his nickname before grinning at his younger good friend.

"Yeah they must do… Anyway, Ash, I have something to ask you…" he smiled brightly, looking into his eyes while Ash nodded for him to go ahead. "We want you to be one of the godfathers to one of our babies…" 

At this, Ash sat back down with the shock while Misty patted him on the back excitedly.

"Ash that's great!" she grinned at her bewildered boyfriend before turning to Iris, a pout on her pretty face. "Hey, what about me…?" 

Iris pretended to gasp and put her hands to her face.

"Oh no, I totally forgot about you…" she apologised to the red head before holding her finger up and winking at her best friend. "I'm just kidding; of course you're one of the god mothers." 

While the two females hugged and talked pregnancy stuff, Ash twiddled his fingers, looking at Cilan.

"Me, god father? Are you sure…?" he frowned when Cilan nodded sincerely and turned towards Iris who was still hugging the messy haired male's girlfriend. "Iris, are you sure you want me?" 

Iris glanced at Misty and her boyfriend before looking back at Ash who was nibbling his bottom lip unsurely.

"You may be a little kid… But I'm sure you'll do great for my kids… So yeah, I'm sure…" she gave Ash a small smile before turning back to Misty. She called him a little kid more times than the two of them could count but deep down, he was one of her best friends. 

Ash blushed when Iris went back to his girlfriend before turning to the connoisseur, holding his hand out for his older friend to shake.

"Well if you want me then I'm very happy to do it… Thanks so much Cilan…" his tanned cheeks went a little pink as he grinned at Cilan sheepishly. 

"No, thank you…" the green haired male shook his friends hand back before looking into his eyes. "If you hadn't asked for a battle then we wouldn't have found out about the triplets until she gave birth to them so I appreciate you giving me a lot more notice…" 

His eyes went arrow shapes as he rubbed his temple sheepishly, Iris rolling her eyes at him from behind. Ash grinned fondly and ran a hand through his messy haired locks.

"And to thank you for thanking me, how about you come round ours tomorrow for a little get together in honour of the triplets? I'll get loads of food and invite a load of friends…" he did a peace sign at the connoisseur as the green haired male slowly nodded his head. 

"Yeah that would be nice…" he smiled shyly at his friend before turning his head back to Iris. "Are you up for a little party for the triplets tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," added Ash. "Are you up for a little party for the triplets for Cilan for thanking me for thanking him?" he grinned at the two females who both muttered "what a little kid" at each other. 

"Yeah don't worry…" grinned Iris after nudging Misty and winking at Ash. "I'll be there!"

* * *

**There you go! Thanks for reading not only this chapter but the whole story too xD So next chapter is kinda a filler but yeah, every story needs one xP Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all tomorrow :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello, here is chapter 10. It's just a filler as I mentioned last chapter but I hope you enjoy anyways xP**

**Ages:**

**Gary Oak: 19**

**Cameron: 19**

**Brock: 24**

**Tracey: 20**

**May: 18**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this chapter are Ben and Katie Ketchum x3**

* * *

"Hurry up Cilan!" whined the purple haired pregnant female as she slipped on her famous pink and mink baseball jacket. "I wanna go party!"

Cilan and Iris had been invited to Ash and Misty's house for a get together in honour of their triplets who would be arriving soon. Now that Iris' hormones had settled, her insomnia had disappeared also which meant she had been ready to party since very early morning.

"Iris, we're not due for another hour…" sighed the green haired connoisseur as he put on a tie that matched his meadow locks. "And besides, it's not a party with dancing. Just a little gathering…"

The pregnant female flopped onto the bottom step sulkily and pulled on her pale pink hi top converse.

"I know but I'm excited to be social and boast about our triplets…." She sighed and pulled her famous pout. "I love them."

Cilan smiled fondly at his girlfriend and sat next to her, pulling on his own smart brown shoes.

"I know you do and I love them so much too…" he paused to put his hand on her still growing bump as his cheeks grew slightly pink. "Well if it makes you happy we can leave now and have a slow drive to their house."

Iris threw her arms around his neck and passionately locked her lips to his. Her hormones may have gotten rid of the insomnia but her excitableness and passion was still very much there.

"Yes, it makes me very happy Cilan!" she pulled away from the kiss and ran out of the door, towards her boyfriend's car. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?!"

Cilan smiled weakly and stood up from the step, doing up his top button of his smart white shirt. It may have been summer but the connoisseur still preferred to dress smartly.

The green haired male grabbed his car keys and shut the front door as Iris danced around their front garden. How she was pregnant with not one but three babies and had possibly even more energy than ever was beyond him.

Cilan nodded towards the car, signalling for her to climb in as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Come on Iris, let's go!"

Iris slammed the car door shut and glared at her boyfriend as she crossly rubbed her bump.

"Yeah it's not like I've been waiting like 6 hours!"

Cilan sighed and started up the car.

It looked like the mood swings had returned.

After about forty five minutes in the car with Iris, the young couple finally pulled up outside Ash and Misty's rented house in Humilau City.

Cilan had endured Iris being excited, moody, and hormonal and constantly asking if they were nearly there yet in that time that was less than an hour but it was finally over.

Iris, who was feeling more stable and happy now that they were outside their destination, reached for her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it tight as she lead him up the path. As the purple haired female pushed the doorbell, the green haired connoisseur panicked, looking at his watch.

"We're not due for another fifteen minutes! What if they're angry we're early?!"

Iris groaned at her boyfriend and stamped on his foot to shut him up, just as the door to the Ketchum Residence opened.

Ash stood there in very skinny jeans and a tight fitting white top. Along with the nice outfit, he wore a dazzling grin and held his baby daughter, Katie, on his hip.

"Hey guys, great to see you again! Come on in then and join the party!"

As Iris bounded confidently in the hall and Cilan shuffled in, his foot pounding from his girlfriend's sudden stamp, they realized many of the others had arrived and were already sitting in the living room.

The brunette with the red t shirt who was deep in conversation with Gary Oak, suddenly looked up, spotted Iris and came running over to her, squealing.

"Iris!" she grinned from ear to ear, her face slightly pink as she basically tackled the pregnant female with a hug. "How are you? I heard it's triplets! That's so exciting!"

The mother to be hugged the pokemon coordinator back and blushed slightly pink herself.

"I know! It's going to be a lot of work but we're so excited, right Cilan?"

The green haired connoisseur, who was still massaging his foot, looked up and smiled at the pretty girl from Hoenn.

"Very excited." He nodded and beamed at his girlfriend before smiling even broader at May. "I heard you and Misty were the ones that helped Iris when she first found out about the baby and for that I am most grateful…"

He bowed in a gentlemanly way before he heard a sniggering sound and looked up to see Ash who was now eating a plateful of buffet food.

"Always the gentleman I see." He grinned fondly before tugging his older friend into where a group of males were. "Have you met any of these knuckleheads before?" he poked his tongue out at Tracey, Brock, Cameron and Gary before turning back to Cilan.

"I know Tracey, Brock and of course Cameron, he challenged my gym and one the trio badge many years ago now." He grinned at the male with the teal eyes before pulling a sheepish face. "I'm not familiar with Gary though, sorry…"

The male he was referring to just shrugged easily and continued bouncing Ash's son, Ben, on his knee.

"Well if you hang with Gazza, you are sure to lose your gentlemanly streak. He's well rough." He poked his tongue out at his rival before realizing his his purple haired girlfriend wasn't there. "Hey Gary, where's Jayme? Doesn't she normally follow you round like a stalker?"

The pokemon researcher glared at Ash for talking about his girlfriend that way before pulling a face.

"She couldn't make it. Her mom's pregnant yet again…" he rolled his eyes before tickling the raven haired baby's stomach.

"Who is her mom anyway? I've never met her…"

Gary Oak jumped slightly before recovering and putting a finger to the side of his nose, pulling an arrogant face.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Ketchum?"

Ash just shrugged at his childhood rival before realizing his own girlfriend was putting more food on the buffet table. His chocolate orbs became even more sparkly and his tongue basically hung out of his mouth. "Gotta go!"

Cilan sweat dropped sheepishly at his friend before sitting opposite Gary who was laughing and playing peekaboo with the Ash Ketchum look alike.

"How do you do that?" Cilan asked before clarifying, noticing the brown haired male was looking at him confused. "I mean, be so good with babies. Isn't it difficult?"

"Not really…" Gary shrugged and smiled before suddenly plonking Benjamin on unsuspecting connoisseur's lap. "As long as you treat them as real people, just like I do, you'll be fine."

Over in the other corner of the room, Iris, May and Misty had been discussing baby names. The brunette and the red head had got into such a heated battle over two ridiculous names that Iris had left them to it. Anyone else would have thought it was either Misty or May's baby!

Iris wandered over to where her boyfriend and Gary were to see the spikey haired male giving the green haired connoisseur advice on looking after babies.

"Are you a father then, Gary?" she asked, sitting next to Cilan and stroking Benjamin's raven locks. "You're awfully good with babies."

The pokemon researcher's eyes grew wide at this and became slightly horrified.

"No way! No doubt Jayme would like to have a baby but no way! Besides, her mother pops out enough for her and her daughter…"

Iris just shrugged and glanced at Ash who was still trying to figure out who Gary's girlfriend's mother was. She muttered little kid before turning back to Gary.

"So how is Cilan doing with the babies, Gary?" she beamed at her boyfriend who was now successfully looking after both twins at the same time.

"He's doing good. I think he'll make a wonderful father."

Cilan looked up from cuddling the two infants to hear this and blushed slightly.

"Well I don't know…"

Iris smiled at him before looking down at her bump and placing a hand on it.

"Well there's not much time for practice now. The babies are due next week…"

* * *

**So the babies are due very soon :'O Stay tuned to find out what happens :P Thanks a lot for reading and all the reviews and that, I really appreciate it x'D Gonna go cos I'm watching Justin's moveie T~T Thanks again xP**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to die over her husband 8D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello, here is chapter 11 of my story. Last time Iris mentioned the babies were due very very soon, so what will happen in today's chapter? I'll leave you to find out :P I hope you enjoy x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon dudes in this chapter but I own Ben and Katie :3**

* * *

"Now are you sure you're okay with me going? If you're unsure I can tell them you need me, it's completely up to you." 

This was becoming a familiar scene between the green haired connoisseur and his girlfriend. Cilan had to go to a Connoisseur Graduation party held in Castelia City and was unsure about leaving Iris as she was due to give birth in three short days. 

"Cilan I will be fine… " the pregnant female rolled her soil coloured orbs at her boyfriend and rubbed her belly as one of the triplets began to kick. "The only movement I've been getting is kicking so the baby is not going to pop out while you're gone…" she gave him unamused eyes as she looked behind him and at their friends. "I'm spending the day with Ash and Misty so even if I do go into labour, I'm not alone. " 

This statement panicked Cilan even more and he began chewing his bottom lip even harder. His nightmare would be her going into labour without him. For one, he never wanted to miss the birth of their triplets and two; he would never wish a cranky and in excruciating pain Iris on anybody. 

Ash came up behind the green haired male and patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Cilan there's absolutely no reason to worry. Misty and I will be here all day and even if Misty has to go and battle a challenger, I'll still be here." 

The worrying male let out his trademark groan and looked at his younger friend with sideways, unsure eyes.

"That's what I'm worried about. Look what happened last time…" 

At this, the tanned male's cheeks went slightly pink and he hopped from one foot to the other in a flustered and embarrassed way.

"I thought we promised to never mention that ever again…?" his cheeks blew up cutely and he did his trademark pout. At this, his red headed girlfriend laughed fondly and handed him their baby daughter who was reaching out to her father. 

"Aw Cilan's only joking honey…" she paused and turned to the green haired male. "Now there's absolutely no need to worry. I'm here and I'll know exactly what to do if she does go into labour, not that she will." 

Iris stopped rubbing her belly now that the kicks had settled down and rubbed her boyfriend's neck comfortingly instead.

"Which of course I'm not because you know me, I'm never early for anything so why would the babies be?" 

At this Cilan chuckled fondly at his girlfriend and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as he pulled on his jacket.

"Heh I guess you're right…" he sighed as he pulled on his black smart and shiny shoes. "Although I wish I had an excuse to get out of this. It's Burgundy's graduation because she's finally a full rank connoisseur like me and the head of the association wants me to be there because I've been there since the beginning…"

He groaned slightly as he opened the door to the Ketchum house and stepped out onto the sunny driveway, smiling at everyone. "Well I'd better get going. Ash and Misty, thank you for keeping an eye on Iris. Iris, try not to give birth…" 

At this, everyone laughed out loud. The comment was meant to be serious but even Cilan couldn't help but chuckle. After a final farewell, the door shut and Cilan was on his way. 

A couple of hours later, after the Ketchum family and Iris had shared a pleasant lunch together, the group were now sat in front of the TV, watching a show that covered the pokemon master of the family defeating the Black Tower. 

Ash and Misty were sat on a double person sofa in one corner of the room, with their baby daughter, Katie, who looked identical to her mother. Iris was sat in an arm chair in the opposite corner of the room with Ben, twin brother to Katie.

The one and a half year old toddler bounced up and down excitedly on the dark skinned female's lap as the camera zoomed in his father's face on the screen. Iris smiled down fondly at the little boy and hugged him tighter.

"Do you like seeing daddy battle, cutie?" 

At this, the brown orbed baby made little babbling sounds and reached up and touched Iris' hair. This simple action made Iris' heart grew tight and her eyes slightly filled with tears. She couldn't wait to feel that experience that with her and Cilan's own babies. 

The happy feeling was interrupted by a small cramping in Iris' stomach. Her large bump became clenched and Ben noticed this because he shuffled forward on her lap.

The purple haired woman tried to shake it off but as the minutes went on, she began to sweat and the pain spread over her whole abdomen. Misty looked up from a secret little kiss session with Ash to see Iris shuffling about on the sofa uncomfortably.

"Hey Iris, are you okay over there?" 

At this, the pregnant female looked up with wide eyes before putting on a fake reassuring smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine… The babies are just kicking about a hell of a lot…" 

At this, Misty caught Ash's eyes that were looking at her weirdly before shrugging and going back to the TV. Along with Iris' extremely bad cramps, something else happened. It was in the middle of when she was shuffling with the pain that a very unpleasant smell filled her nose.

"Um Misty…?" Iris wrinkled her nose and held out Benjamin to her. "I think someone needs a nappy change…" 

The red head was about to accept the baby from her friend when Iris suddenly doubled over in pain, still holding onto Ben.

"Iris are you sure you're okay?" Ash chipped in as he too smelt a smell but this one was coming from his baby girl. "Man I thought they'd gotten through their synchronized pooping…" 

The now in excruciating pain female took Katie from Ash and handed her to Misty who was holding Ben, ready to take him upstairs for a nappy change.

"Just dandy…" she winced before sitting down. Suddenly she shrieked up leapt up, sitting on something wet. "Ew what in the name of Arceus…?"

Ash frowned before catching sight of the liquid. It just looked like water had spilled on the couch but there was some red stuff mixed in with it. It was blood.

"Oh my…" his eyes grew wide and he tried to turn to Misty but she was already upstairs changing his children's nappies. 

Suddenly Iris too realized what it was and she doubled over in pain, her face red with the agony and also embarrassment.

"My waters have broken… Does this mean…?" she held onto her bump as yet another contraction jolted through her body. 

"I-I-I think so…" stuttered Ash, his chocolate orbs wide before holding onto Iris' hand to help her with the pain. "What do I do…?"

As Iris gripped onto her friends hand and inwardly shrieked in pain, only one word escaped her lips.

"C-Cilan…" 

Iris muttered her boyfriend's name but it was loud enough for Ash to hear. The raven haired man leapt across the room and snatched the phone from the coffee table. As fast as his fingers would go, he dialled the connoisseur's number.

"Hello?" Ash panted into the phone as Cilan picked up. "Cilan, the babies are on their way…"

* * *

**So the babies are on their way :'O How will Cilan react? How will Iris cope? Will the babies be delivered safely? Stay tuned to find out xP Thanks a lot for reading and I'll see you guys tomorrow xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xB**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello, here is chapter 12 of my story. I left you on a mega mega mega cliffhanger but now you get to find out how Cilan reacts to Iris going into labour :P I hope you enjoy xD**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ben and Katie in this chapter T3T**

* * *

"Cilan, the babies are on their way…" 

At this, even Iris could hear her boyfriend's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Babies? Now? Iris is in labour?! I knew I should have stayed!" 

At this, Ash turned to look at Iris. He could see the agony and fear in his friend's eyes.

"Cilan shut up! Look we're going to the hospital in Striaton City seeing as you're booked there. We'll see you soon! Bye!" 

Before the connoisseur could say a word, Ash cut him off and turned to his friend who had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Iris just hang on I'm going to get you to the hospital as soon as possible!" 

As soon as Ash said this, his red headed girlfriend appeared with their two now fresh smelling babies in her arms.

"What's all this about hospital?" Misty blinked but before she could ask anymore, the raven haired young man grabbed his car keys.

"Iris is going into labour and I have to get her there!" 

At this, Misty almost dropped the twins but managed to catch them just before she lost grip of them.

"What?! Ash you're not a doctor so how to you know?!" 

Ash groaned in frustration and impatience as he gestured to Iris who was sweating and doubling over in pain and the large wet mark that was on the sofa.

Misty's eyes grew wide and nodded her head quickly. She was definitely in labour.

"Oh my… Okay Ash you drive her there now, okay? I will be along in a while as I need to get the twins ready and- Just go!" 

Ash, whose heart was pounding to the sudden turn of events, swiftly kissed his wife's cheek before holding onto his friend's arm.

"It'll be okay… You'll be at the hospital soon, I promise!" the panicking young man gabbled as he helped the in agony Iris into his car. 

"Ash, I can't sit in your car! What if I make a mess?!" 

The raven haired male practically jumped into the driver's seat and turned round as his passenger with squinted eyes.

"Dude, you're in Ash Ketchum's car. Since when did I care about mess?" this was enough to convince Iris and she soon began groaning with contractions once again. Ash leaned out of his window to call to his girlfriend who was frantically trying to get the twins to cooperate.

"Misty, we're going now! See you soon!" 

Iris smiled weakly at her friend as the car sped off towards Striaton City.

"And at the speed these three are going, the next time I see you, you may be a god mom…"

With that, the car drove out of Misty's sight.

A few hours later, Ash and Iris were in a hospital room in Striaton City hospital, desperately waiting for the babies' father to arrive. A doctor had examined Iris and said she wasn't going to fully go into labour for a while yet so for now she was pacing up and down the room while Ash looked out of the window, hoping for any sight of Cilan or his girlfriend.

Iris was about to ask for the millionth time why she was stuck with the little kid when suddenly she doubled over in pain. This pain was even more excruciating than ever before and she knew it was time.

"Ash, grab a midwife I'm pretty certain they're about to pop out!" 

At this, the raven haired young man pulled a disgusted face and ran out into the hall. The midwife, who had heard Iris yell at the top of her voice, come in and clashed with the raven haired man.

"Ouch…" he nursed his sore head from the floor before standing up to ask the midwife for help but she was already covering Iris' lower body with a protective bit of paper. 

"Ash get over here!" Iris blushed beet red as he nearly went to where the midwife was opposite. "Stand by my head you idiot!"

The panic stricken young man swiftly moved to where her head was and yelped as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Ouch why are you acting as if I'm your boyfriend?" 

Between the agonizing pain of the contractions, Iris hissed at him.

"Believe me, Ash Ketchum I am so frickin' glad you're not my boyfriend right now! You're only helping me cos my stupid boyfriend insisted on attending this dumb connoisseur meeting!" 

Ash winced as the in labour female gripped his hand tight and chuckled nervously at her.

"Actually you insisted on him going-"

"Oh be quiet Ash, I don't see three babies coming outta your- Just get out!" 

At this the young man who was holding his hand in pain's eyes grew wide and practically ran out of the room.

"Glad to!" 

Upon exiting the very noisy scene, once again Ash bumped into another person who was entering the room. The male grumbled from his position on the floor, his eyes straight line shapes.

"I am so done with this right now…" he moaned before catching sight of who it was and leaping up.

"Cilan!" 

The green haired connoisseur patted his friend on the back before running into where the midwife was telling Iris to push.

"Yes, yes I'm going in there!" 

Ash noticed his girlfriend was there too and quickly waved to her before turning to Cilan, still rubbing his bright red hand.

"Actually I was going to ask if you bought your protective suit…" 

At this, Cilan just gave Ash wide, confused eyes before the doctor shut the door on him.

"Good luck…" 

After an hour of Cilan panicking, the midwife telling Iris to push and the giving birth mother yelling abusive things at her boyfriend, the midwife said the first babies head was appearing.

"Okay Iris you're doing wonderfully. Remember to push every time you feel a contraction okay?" 

About feeling his girlfriend's fear, Cilan squeezed Iris' hand tight and pressed a kiss to her very sweaty forehead.

"Honey, you're doing amazing. I know you can do this, I believe in you…" 

Iris' face went bright red as she pushed before pretending to give the connoisseur a slap about the head.

"Did I ask for my own personal cheerleader while giving birth?" she snapped but Cilan could tell his words meant a lot to her. After a few more contractions and more pushes, the midwife smiled at the young female gleefully. 

"I can see the shoulders. I think just one more push and it will be out."

Iris let out a bit of a sigh of relief before one final contraction came. Cilan saw her biting her lip hard and gripped her hand tightly.

"Count with me Iris…" his meadow coloured eyes were filled with tears as he caught sight of his baby's head and shoulders. "Push in three… two… one… Now!" 

After one final, agonizing push and a yelp from Cilan as Iris squeezed his hand even harder than before, a sound filled the room. It was a high pitched squealing sound but beautiful on the new parents. Cilan and Iris' first child had been born.

* * *

**Naw :'D So the first of the triplets has been born. Stay tuned for the final few days to see the others arrive and more :P Thanks so much for reading and I shall see you guys tomorrow xD**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out 8D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, here is chapter 13 to my story. Last time Iris had given birth to one out of three of their triplets so I'll let you read to see what happens with the other two :P  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Cilan and Iris' triplets xP**

* * *

Iris and Cilan breathed out in awe as the midwife held up the baby so both parents could see it. The baby was screeching its head off but the sound was still rather melodic. 

"It's a little boy…" grinned the midwife as she held him in front of Iris' face before handing it to the second midwife for her to wrap.

"Oh my goodness…" Iris' soil coloured orbs filled with tears as just for a split second she caught sight of her son before he disappeared. 

Cilan grinned too, blinking back the tears as he pressed a kiss to Iris' lips.

"What a pleasant and beautiful gift. I've never felt such an emotion such as this before…" 

The connoisseur was about to give a long speech about the split second glance of his son before Iris suddenly gripped his hand hard again, almost sending the connoisseur through the roof.

"No time to relax now, honey, the second one is on its way…"

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Just two hours later, Iris was lying exhausted in the hospital bed. She wanted more than anything to sleep for the rest of her life but she couldn't. She wanted to stare all day long at the little treasures in her arms.

Twenty two minutes after her son was born, a dark skinned baby girl, the spitting image of her mother was born. 57 minutes after that, came their third and final baby; another baby boy with long messy hair, the same shade of his mother but meadow coloured orbs like his father. The baby boy's skin wasn't as dark as his sister and mother but wasn't fair like his brother and father; his skin was like a very light cocoa bean. 

The green haired connoisseur smiled through his happy tears as he slid into bed next to his extremely sleepy wife.

"Who knew an accident could lead to three beautiful little angels like these…? I'm so grateful it happened, I wouldn't trade anything of this experience for the world…" 

Together, Cilan and Iris held their triplets in their arms as they locked lips for the first time as parents. Their short kiss was interrupted by one of their little "angels" waking up and crying for its first feed.

"Hey Iris, I think the one in the purple blanket wants a feed…" 

The new mother nestled the purple haired baby boy closer to her chest before giving Cilan mocking unamused eyes.

"One-In-The-Purple-Blanket? Wow that's a unique name…" she nudged him with her head to let him know she was joking before frowning at him. "But seriously though, what are we going to name the triplets?" 

Cilan smiled airily at his girlfriend before pressing a quick kiss to her nose.

"I really don't mind… You carried them and gave birth to them so you chose…" 

Iris rolled her eyes at him. As a new mother, she felt that the carrying and giving birth to her children weren't something to be congratulated upon and giving special credit. She'd do anything for her babies.

"Hm, what name do you hate…?" she pretended to think before seeing him pout and grinning at him. "I'm joking of course… What about Drake for this one…?" Iris gestured down to the iris coloured baby boy on her chest. 

"Drake…?" Cilan frowned, thinking it to be a random name before looking sideways at her with unamused eyes. "Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four, correct? I should have known…" he chuckled fondly as she blushed at one of her many idols. "Are we doing middle names?" 

Iris looked up from giving Drake his first feed and stuck her nose in the air.

"Of course we are. Drake's middle name is Xavier." 

Cilan ran a hand through his son's soft and fresh purple locks before looking at her with very wide eyes.

"Why Xavier?" 

The purple haired mother held the baby over her shoulder and burped him while shrugging.

"I don't know. It's a cool name and besides, he looks like a Xavier." 

Cilan shrugged and smiled slightly at her as he picked up their other son, stroking his identical style of hair just with the colour of his mother.

"Well if you want Xavier then I guess it's okay…" he looked down at the other son in his arms before grinning at Iris. "What about Sage for this one?" 

Iris rolled her eyes fondly at her boyfriend before giggling and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I knew you were going to call him that. You are so predictable!" 

Cilan chuckled and blushed slightly before taking in every feature of his first born son.

"Sage and then Connor for a middle name? I've just always liked the name…" 

As they swapped babies, Iris smiled at him after testing out her other son's name for herself.

"You let me have Drake Xavier so you can have Sage Connor… But yeah, I like it too." 

After deciding their son's names, Iris held Sage in one arm and Cilan held Drake in the other, with them both holding their baby girl with their arms in the middle.

"Just our baby girl to name now…" Cilan looked down at the Iris look alike before smiling at his girlfriend. "You can choose the name. I'm happy that I got Sage so you choose hers too." 

Iris sighed and she too locked eyes on the sleeping baby girl.

"I would be grateful but I'm not; I have no idea what name suits her…" 

Cilan mumbled a few names, still staring hard at the newborn whose eyes were slowly creeping open as both of her parents eyes were focused on her.

"She deserves a really unique name…" 

"Yeah…" added Iris, "Something with a dragon element but she also looks sort of dainty and flowery too…"

After a few minutes of thinking, suddenly, both new parents head's snapped up and they caught each other's gaze.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" 

"Maybe…" Iris looked deep into her boyfriend's orbs, a smile on her face. "Were you thinking Willow?"

Cilan's meadow coloured eyes began to sparkle and his face broke into a broad grin at their synchronization.

"Yes, I was indeed!" he gasped and pressed a kiss on Willow's dark coloured forehead. "Drake Xavier, Sage Connor and Willow- 

"Willow Claire…" corrected Iris, a smile on her face. "Clair of the Blackthorn Gym is one of my top dragon trainer heroes…" she blushed slightly.

Cilan grinned fondly at her, tears in his eyes as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Drake Xavier, Willow Claire and Sage Connor… I love them so much…" he pressed a kiss to each of his babies' noses before placing and extra-large one on his girlfriend's lips. "Thank you for the best surprise ever."

* * *

**Naw, so all three children have been born T~T Stay tuned tomorrow for the final chapter. I can't believe it's nearly already over T.T Thanks again and I will see you guys tomorrow :P**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello, and here is the final chapter of this story. It's also the last chapter in this whole trilogy which is kinda sad for me because I have so enjoyed writing every fic. Thanks for the support so far and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of It's Pregnancy Time! x'D**

**Disclaimer: I own Willow, Drake and Sage :3**

* * *

"Ah it's so good to be back home…" sighed Iris as Cilan pulled the car outside their home in Striaton City. Just two days ago she had given birth to her and her boyfriend's three beautiful triplets but she didn't feel the least bit exhausted. Her new bundles of joy gave her strength. 

"I know, home sweet home…" breathed Cilan as he stopped the car and helped his still a little bit sore girlfriend out of it. "I still can't believe that we created such little treasures. They're so perfect…" 

Iris smiled radiantly as she lifted the carrier holding Drake out of the car. Although she loved all of them with all her heart, she had a soft spot for the youngest son. She found his light cocoa skin to be perfect and his iris coloured hair and meadow orbs to be captivating. She had never been so in love with anything in all her life until the triplets came along.

"Aren't you a bit upset that not one of them has your colouring? I mean, Drake has your eyes and Sage has your face but their hair is all me…" 

Cilan smiled at his girlfriend before lifting both Willow and Sage out of the car in their separate little carriers with handles.

"Not really. They're all beautiful and unique so why would I be upset that none of them look like me? Anyway, Sage is a mini me except with your hair. But how he got purple eyes is beyond me…" he looked down at his son and stared in awe at his iris coloured orbs. 

Iris sighed and mumbled slightly before staring into the carrier at Sage. She didn't have a clue where Sage got his eye colour from. Unless…

"Hey, do you think it's from your brothers? Chili has red and Cress has blue and that makes purple, right? Maybe one of your parents had purple eyes…" her last statement was a quiet one. She knew he hated talking about his parents. "Anyway, he's beautiful and that's all that counts." 

Cilan nodded his head and pressed a loving kiss to his girlfriend's forehead, still thinking it to be a miracle that two young people had created three such beautiful angels.

"We'd better get inside and show off our little treasures to our friends. No doubt everyone will be extremely excited." 

"I know right, my phone is still blowing up with calls from all around the world, especially Shannon. She can't wait to be an aunt and with her breeding and nurturing skills, she'll be an excellent one." 

Cilan smiled at her and placed the two carriers in the porch as he stuck the key in the door. He paused slightly before slowly opening it and lifting the carriers back up, carrying the sound asleep babies into the hall. 

Iris' cheeks grew pink and she beamed as she heard the quiet nattering noises coming from her friends in the living room. She absolutely could not wait to show off what she and Cilan had made. 

Holding Drake's carrier with one hand, slowly she pushed open the living room door. She heard a loud gasp from all the females in the room and felt all eyes fall to her.

"Hey guys…" she mumbled somewhat awkwardly as all the attention was on her but her face soon broke into a grin. 

Before she could take another step further, Misty and May came clucking over to her, their faces too pink with excitement.

"Wow Iris you look amazing!" gushed May, trying to sneak a look in the carrier but Iris turned it in the opposite direction before she could catch a glimpse of her son. She wanted them all to see them at the same time. 

"You sure do, way better than I did!" Misty knew Iris didn't want her peering in the basket so instead she pressed a sisterly kiss to her cheek before helping her in the door. "Come on and take a seat, Iris, you must be exhausted." 

Ash rolled his eyes at his girlfriend from in the corner where he was drinking a pepsi with Gary.

"Only you could invite Iris into her own home…" he trailed off when he saw Misty giving him daggers and Gary was shaking his head at him, muttering "not cool, Ash, not cool". 

"Heh, anyway, where are these babies of yours?" he lied back on the sofa and propped his feet on the coffee table coolly but everyone knew he was secretly ecstatic about meeting his god children.

Ash had been nervously pacing up and down the hospital hall the whole time Iris was giving birth! 

"They're right here, Ash…" Cilan pushed past his girlfriend who was currently hugging her two friends and placed the carriers on the floor but still facing it away from the crowd of people. "Iris, are you ready to introduce them?" 

The purple haired new mother stopped hugging Misty and May to walk into the centre of the room beside Cilan where there were three beautiful handmade cradles for the triplets made by Elder, the leader of the Village Of Dragons. 

"I sure am…" she blushed slightly when she looked up to see everybody's eyes were, again, on her. There was Ash, Misty, May, Tracey, Cress and Chili (who was nudging everyone and pointing at the cradles saying, they were his nephews or nieces) and Gary Oak, who was still girlfriend-less. 

Slowly, she lifted her secret favourite son out of the carrier and held the sleeping new-born up so everyone could see him.

"This is Drake Xavier Striaton-Airisu…" she smiled as everybody in the room gasped in awe at the cocoa skinned baby with the meadow orbs and hair like his mother. "He was born last…" 

Iris slowly placed her favourite son in the cradle before smiling and turning to Cilan with a tearful smile on her face.

"Wanna introduce the next one…?" 

Cilan nodded and smiled bashfully as he carefully lifted the eldest son from the carrier.

"This…" he cleared his throat before holding up the purple haired pale skinned baby to everybody, "Is Sage Conner Striaton-Airisu… He was born first…" 

As everyone cooed and gasped at the neat haired newborn boy, Iris and Cilan smiled at each other and held up the third and final of their children.

"And this is Willow Claire Striaton -Airisu. She is the middle of the triplets…" 

After introducing all three of the babies, everybody huddled round the cradles in the centre of the room, taking pictures and talking among one and other. Ash caught Cilan's eye before pretending to frown and look down at the babies.

"They're really cute and all but a double barrel name…? Really…?" 

Iris blinked in confusion at her raven haired friend while Cilan gave him daggers. He was the only one who knew of his plans. He nibbled his lip, thinking it over before nodding slowly. It was time.

"Hey Iris? Can I talk to you outside a second?" 

The purple haired female looked up from stroking her daughter's cheek and saw him chewing his lip and frowning before nodding slowly.

"Um sure Cilan…" she mumbled and shrugged in Misty's direction as her green haired boyfriend took her hand and let her out into their balcony which showed Striaton City in all its glory. It was quite late in the evening so Iris shivered before realizing, as it was late summer, that the air was quite warm.

"Hey Cilan? I think I know what this is about…" 

At this, the meadow orbed male jumped slightly as he secretly fingered the box in his trouser pocket.

"O-Oh…?" he nodded for her to speak, praying that she didn't know what he was planning on doing. 

"Yeah… It's about the fact that I reassured you I wouldn't go into labour and I did, isn't it?"

Cilan breathed out in relief at this before shaking his head at her, smiling fondly.

"Why would I want to talk to you about that? I'm not mad, it was the best surprise of my life…" he pulled her into a hug before looking deep into her eyes. "What I want to talk to you, or rather ask, about is very serious…" 

Iris frowned slightly but held onto his hands, nodding her head slowly, a million possibilities running through his her head and all of them not good.

"We've only been together four years and been in a seriously relationship for I guess only half of that but I truly love you with all my heart, Iris…" 

At this, Iris' soil coloured orbs filled with tears and she squeezed her hand tight. She really had the best boyfriend in the whole entire world.

When Iris didn't speak, Cilan continued.

"In all my life I have never met anyone who could make me this happy. Iris, in so many ways you have made me the happiest man alive…" 

At this, a tear trickled down her dark skinned cheek and she held his hands tighter, but still not able to say anything.

"Now that we've been blessed with these three beautiful babies, I know that you will continue making me happy and I hope I can make you feel the same way…" he took a deep breath before getting down on one knee. Iris gasped. Was he going to do what she thought he was? 

"Iris, I didn't plan on doing this for many more years to come but now that we have children, I feel it's something we must do…" he paused, his eyes shining with tears as he reached into his pocket and held out a ring. "Iris, will you marry me?" 

At this, the purple haired mother let out a shaky breath and before thinking it all through. Did she want to marry Cilan? Did she want to be with him for the rest of her life? She was young, but she knew that was what she wanted. 

Iris threw her arms around his neck and passionately locked her lips to his before pulling away, eyeing the ring.

"Yes, Cilan, oh yes…" 

More tears trickled down her cheeks as Cilan slowly slipped the ring onto the right finger, looking across at him and wondering how she got so lucky.

"Can we wait a bit though? I want Willow to be toddling so she can be the bridesmaid… Oh she'll look beautiful in a dress!" she gasped and hugged Cilan even tighter, already picturing her wedding in a few years' time. 

"Of course Iris, I will wait forever for you. Always remember, I meant with all my heart what I said…" he paused, holding onto her cheeks and looking deep into her eyes.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." 

The End.

* * *

**Oh my god I can't believe it's over T~T Thank you so much for not only reading this story but the other two that came before it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. I am literally in awe at the amount of feedback and kind words x'D AAML-TAML I hope you enjoyed this story as of course, I wrote it for you 8'D Thanks so much again and I will see you maybe in a week or so because I'm taking a break off here because I got a few things I wanna write . There will be a oneshot series in the future, not just yet because this story kinda drained all my ideas xD Anyways, thank you so much and I will you you soon xD  
**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out xD**


End file.
